


Definitely Not Human

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, F/M, Jotun Loki, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Consent, mindless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wants Loki to prove just now not human he is.  This does not go as she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not Human

Darcy sat on the sofa, legs stretched out in front of her as she went over her course work, copying down impossible equations and trying to balance them. As she tried to work out the equation she’d never use once during her future career in politics, or maybe law (she hadn’t quite decided yet), she felt a light prod between her legs.

“Stop it,” she warned.

Looking up, she saw Loki across the room at what passed for her kitchen table, hunched over a carving he’d been working on that week. This one seemed to be some sort of dragon.

“I haven’t done anything,” he said distantly.

She felt it again, and this time, she crossed her legs.

“Bullshit. I said stop it,” she said.

“I’m bored,” Loki answered this time.

“So come on to me like a normal human being,” Darcy said, going back to her horrible algebra assignment. 

“I’m not a human being,” Loki reminded her.

“I don’t care. I just hate this hoodoo crap of yours.” Darcy stared at the equation on her paper, trying to will it to balance itself. “It’s like being felt up by a ghost. A lazy ghost.”

The equation still failed to balance, so she erased it and started over. As she copied it down again, her pencil was pulled from her hand and tossed lazily down to the floor along with her textbook and papers. Loki stood over her, hands clasped behind her back. She glared at him, entirely unimpressed.

“Your idea of human needs a lot of work,” she said flatly.

“I’m not human,” Loki repeated.

Darcy looked at him, his hair still a mess because if she didn’t brush it for him in the morning, it didn’t get brushed at all. He wore a pair of dark blue pyjamas that hung low on his hips, and a plain black vest that showed off his arms rather nicely. It was also tight enough to show off some of the definition of his chest.

“You look human,” Darcy told him. “Right down to that ketchup stain on your shirt.”

Loki frowned and looked down at his chest. “Stop wearing my clothes and they won’t get stained,” he said, picking at the still-damp smear of tomato sauce.

“You sound human, too,” Darcy teased. “But you’re the one who likes his hash browns swimming in red. Not me.”

Loki rolled his eyes and bent over her, planting his hands on either side of her head on the arm-rest. He had a serious thing against underwear, so the only thing keeping his hard-on from poking into her thigh as he moved on top of her was his slightly-too-tight pyjamas.

“Why don’t you show me how not human you are, then?” Darcy said. “I’ve seen most of it before, you know.”

“If you’ve seen it before, why do you need to see it again?” Loki countered, practically growling, though there wasn’t so much as a shred of malice in his voice.

Darcy smirked and looked down at where his pyjamas tented awkwardly between his legs.

“I wanna see the parts I haven’t seen yet,” she said.

A brief moment of uncertainty washed over Loki’s face, only to be replaced with a grim determination.

“Fine,” he said. “But this is the last you use any of these arguments against me.”

He pressed against her, using his knees to force her legs apart as he bit the side of her neck. His bites turned to kisses as he began rutting, grinding his sex into hers. Darcy arched into him, running her hands along the lean muscle in his arms, tense from holding the bulk of his weight off her. As Loki trailed nips and kisses up her neck and along her jaw, she could feel something shift beneath her fingers. He had her head against the arm-rest, keeping her from seeing much of anything, but what he was doing was obvious. She could feel raised lines on his skin that hadn’t been there before, and curiously she scratched her nails over those she found on his shoulders. In a sudden reflex, he slammed his hips forward so hard she worried she might find bruises when she changed her panties.

“Ow,” she complained dryly.

“Sorry,” Loki said breathlessly. “I… I’ve never…”

Darcy laughed. “I don’t think that’s what people usually mean by ‘that’s never happened before.’”

He pulled back enough for Darcy to see his face, and the lost, perplexed look he wore. She’d seen him in this form a few times before, but it still fascinated her, how different he looked, while still looking exactly the same.

“You saying you’ve never had smurf sex before?” she teased.

The lost look vanished from Loki’s face in an instant. “Keep going, and I will stop,” he threatened.

Darcy smiled. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Unable to stop herself, she dragged her nails over the lines on his shoulders again, and again his hips slammed forward in reflex.

“Wow,” Darcy said, trying to squirm away. “That’s cool at all, but you are rock hard and that was my pubic bone. Not so sexy.”

Loki looked away. “I don’t think this is a good idea,” he said.

Even as he spoke, his traitorous body rebelled, seeking pressure and friction. Darcy’s hands moved down to his hips as she bucked against him encouragingly.

“No, the good idea is you getting out of these PJs,” she said. She tugged at his waistband, letting it snap back against his skin.

Loki knew he should have got up and walked away before he hurt Darcy, but instead he sat up and kicked off his pyjamas with none of his usual grace. Naked at the waist, he looked down at himself. He’d never dared to before, but now he couldn’t help it. It was difficult to tell with the change in colour, but he thought something might have been different. He was thicker, maybe. Not that girth was ever something he’d had a problem with before.

Perhaps it was just the light.

He was distracted by Darcy’s panties hitting him in the side of the head.

“Don’t just leave me hanging,” she said.

She started to take off her shirt, and Loki let his gaze drag down her naked form, stopping at her went cunt. He moved toward her as if compelled, unable to think of a single reason why he shouldn’t take her right there on the sofa. Still, something didn’t seem quite right.

“Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly.

“Oh my god, get in me,” Darcy said, reaching for his waist and pulling him close.

Under any other circumstance, Loki would have had a smart response. Instead, he lost any control he might have had over the situation and thrust into her, drawing a startled but pleased cry from her lips. Loki pressed in as deep as he could, but still, he needed to be deeper. He lifted Darcy’s hips, and she took the cue and wrapped her legs round his waist. As he pushed in farther, trying to bury every part of his length into her, Darcy’s hands slid underneath his vest. She dragged her nails across his back, finding more of the raised lines there. Loki’s hips jerked forward almost violently as he cried out in desperation, momentarily forgetting how to translate his words to English. Darcy had no idea what he was saying, but she imagined it must have been positively filthy and wanted to hear more of it. She bucked her hips against his, scratching at his back again and again.

Loki had never so completely lost control like this, and a small, annoying part of him thought he should stop. Stop now before he went too far and… and… and something was definitely wrong, but the rest of him had long-since lost the capacity to care. Darcy was too tight; too hot. He needed more.

“Okay, woah. What are you doing?” Darcy asked suddenly.

She shifted beneath him to try to relieve some seriously strange pressure that had started to build up, but nothing she did helped. It felt almost as if Loki had managed to get his balls inside her, which really, she wouldn’t have been surprised. He could be a bit of a freak sometimes.

Darcy shifted again, rolling her hips to at least get a more comfortable angle when Loki’s thrusts became more aborted, and with another desperate cry, he came so hard he saw stars. Panting and unable to see from vision so blurred, he fell down on top of her, forgetting to brace his weight on his forearms.

“Heavy. Heavy! Get off!” Darcy protested, pushing against him. Apparently gods weighed a lot more than humans. Who knew?

Loki managed to shift enough to rest his weight on his forearms, allowing Darcy to breathe.

“What happened to that god-like stamina?” she asked.

Loki opened his eyes, his vision slowly coming into focus. “I don’t know,” he said irritably. “I’ll, uh…”

He tried to pull away, but found he was rather alarmingly stuck. He tried again, this time with a bit more force, but this time Darcy cried out in pain. He froze at once, glad when the pain seemed to stop when he did. He cursed in confusion and reached two between the two of them, hoping to find whatever it was that seemed to have caught. He couldn’t even back away enough to get his fingers around the base of his cock, which only alarmed him further. It occurred to him then that he was the thing that was stuck. And he supposed it served him right. He’d behaved no better than a dog that had caught the scent of a bitch in heat, and now he was stuck inside Darcy like a common mongrel. Groaning, he dropped his head onto her shoulder so he at least didn’t have to look at her.

“What’s the verdict?” Darcy asked after a few moments.

“Hope it fixes itself soon,” he grumbled. He briefly considered magicking the problem away, but it was a very brief consideration. With sieðr and sex so connected, his magic seemed to go more than a little haywire right after he bedded someone.

Darcy sighed and tried to wiggle away, but they seemed well and truly stuck.

“Well, this is awkward,” she said.

“Shut up,” Loki said without looking up.

“Well, it is.”

“Shut up,” he repeated.

“And I never got mine.” She shifted again, finding whatever ailed Loki to be rather uncomfortable if it stayed in one spot for too long. She felt like he was just needlessly teasing her by going so still all of a sudden.

“You’re lucky I didn’t bend you over the arm like I’d planned to,” Loki said. And he realised that if he’d had the presence of mind to have done so, she wouldn’t be able to look at him, and he could be humiliated in peace.

“We should try that next time,” Darcy suggested after a moment.

“There’s not going to be a next time,” Loki said.

“There could be.” She wiggled about a bit more, trying to at least get comfortable if she was going to be pinned to the sofa all morning.

Whether it was Darcy’s constant moving beneath him, or just another part of what had become a serious ordeal, Loki felt another orgasm begin to surge through him. His face still buried against Darcy’s neck where he didn’t have to look at her, he gave in and thrust into her as much as he was able. Darcy squealed with alarm beneath him, and he hated himself even more for it.

“Sorry,” he muttered as soon as he was able to speak again.

“It’s all right,” Darcy said, though this time she didn’t seem so sure of herself. “I still haven’t got mine, and you’ve got yours twice. How’s that even fair?”

“Please shut up,” Loki said.

Darcy went quiet for just long enough for a thought to take shape.

“Do you think you could get us onto the floor without killing us?” she asked.

“No,” Loki said defeatedly.

“You sure?”

“I may die of shame if I’m forced to look at you right now,” Loki admitted. “It’s bad enough you keep talking.”

“Well. Die of shame now, or die of shame later when it gets out that you’re the only guy in the known universe who can manage to get off twice and still not leave his lady satisfied,” Darcy reasoned smugly.

Testing an hypothesis, she rolled her hips against his again. She could feel his neck muscles tensing against hers, and when he finally moved to start the process of sitting up, Darcy couldn’t help but smile like she’d won something.

Loki took a tight hold of Darcy’s hips and rocked back onto his heels, guiding her to move with him. She wrapped her arms round the back of his neck and held on like her life depended on it as he managed to move to the floor. He lowered Darcy onto her back, having to drop awkwardly to his knees to do so, but he had so far managed not to kill either of them in the process.

“And now we’re stuck on the floor,” Loki pointed out.

“At least we’ve had practise with this one,” Darcy said slyly. 

She hooked one leg over Loki’s and quickly rolled over. Realising what she was doing, Loki rolled with her, so she was on top of him and straddling his hips. Any other time, he would have found the view exquisite. Now, it just made him feel exposed. He dared a quick glance down to where they were joined, finding he had to look away at even the slightest hint of his swollen cock buried inside her. He dropped his head back on the floor to stare blankly up at the ceiling.

“Why don’t you take off that shirt,” Darcy asked, picking at the hem of his vest.

“No,” Loki said stiffly. He could feel the heat of another orgasm rising and would hold onto any shred of dignity he still could.

“Well, since we’re here anyway, I’m gonna at least get mine,” Darcy declared. “You’re welcome to join me.”

“Fine,” Loki said blandly.

Since he was as deep into her as he was ever going to get, she began rocking back and forth, rubbing her clit against him. She dragged her fingers through his sparse pubic hair, trailing it to where it stopped just below his navel. The god of mischief had a little black happy trail, and she loved it.

Finally, Loki could resist no longer. Every time she moved; every time she touched him, it went straight to his cock. His hips and thighs were beginning to burn from the effort of keeping still, but finally he gave in. He pulled himself up into a more upright position and wrapped his arms round her waist and let his body do whatever it damn well wanted. His hips jerked completely out of time with Darcy’s even as she struggled to match his pace. He cried out so loudly as he came again, the neighbours were sure to have heard. 

Darcy responded with a few throaty moans of her own. She grabbed Loki’s wrist and moved his hand to her breast, inviting him to take what he wanted. She started rocking even harder, though not as hard as she would have liked, for fear of bruising or tearing something sensitive.

“Mouth,” she said suddenly, pulling Loki even closer. “Need your mouth.”

Loki looked at her, dazed and puzzled, for a few moments before shifting down to be at a better height to take Darcy’s nipple into his mouth. He teased with his teeth and flicked his tongue, drawing pleased little yelps from her as she moved against him.

“God, so awkward,” she complained, shifting again to try a slightly different angle. “Can’t quite…”

She whined in frustration, as if teasing an earlier threat to Loki’s reputation. Determined to see this through, Loki quickly shifted and rolled her onto her back once more. As yet another orgasm rocked through him, he thrust into Darcy as hard and deep as he could. He’d already lost his dignity, so what was the point in pretending he still had any?

Darcy’s panting gave way to eager moans, rising higher in pitch as she bucked against him. Loki was starting to understand the true meaning of exhaustion, but he didn’t think he’d be able to stop now even if he wanted to. The noises Darcy made and the way she bucked and thrust against him was maddening. He buried his face in her neck and bit hard as he came again. His own cries muffled in Darcy’s skin, she compensated by calling out as well as she finally arched her back into her climax. It was the most deserved orgasm in her life, she thought, and Loki still wasn’t done. He grabbed her hips so hard she knew it was going to bruise and slammed into her, pulling back so far that it hurt as he was drawn into orgasm again.

Finally, he seemed to have reached the last of it as his hips stuttered only a few more moments longer before going blessedly calm. He could feel himself practically swimming in his own seed, but his prick still refused to soften and let go of whatever hold it had. Loki wasn’t sure he had the energy to have sex ever again, let alone still be going at it. His whole body shook as he struggled to hold himself up.

“If you fall asleep and suffocate me, I will haunt you for the rest of your life,” Darcy warned.

Loki nodded and lazily rolled them back over to put Darcy back on top of him. He lay sprawled out limply on the carpet as Darcy shifted to lie down on his chest. Her moving about was bad enough, but when she started tracing her finger along one of the lines on his arm, he thought he might explode.

“Don’t,” he said stiffly.

For once, she obeyed and pulled her hand away.

“Well, definitely not human,” Darcy concluded.

“Shut up,” Loki said, knowing she wouldn’t.

“Now we know what to expect next time,” Darcy said.

“There isn’t going to be a next time,” Loki insisted tiredly. “Ever again.”

“What if I want there to be a next time?” Darcy asked. “I just had the freakiest sex ever. I’m not gonna give that up in a hurry.”

Loki covered his face with both hands and sighed. “You’re insane.”

Darcy only smiled and rested her head on his chest. Loki came three more times before finally being able to disengage himself from Darcy and go hide in the shower. Typical, insufferable woman that she was, Darcy followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want it, you can always find my contact info and schedules for current WIPs [on my profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Definitely Not Human (the Awkward Sex Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266001) by [898700 (ghostwriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter/pseuds/898700)




End file.
